


Last place you look

by killerweasel



Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is rare for Captain hammer to surprise Dr. Horrible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last place you look

Title: Last place you look  
Fandom: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog  
Characters: Dr. Horrible, Captain Hammer  
Word Count: 872  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: AU _Dr. Horrible's Act III_

**Last place you look**

I stared down at the ruined book in front of me. “I’m sorry, man. I forgot to put the gloves on.” Moist wiped his hands off on his shirt, but that didn’t seem to make any of the moisture go away. “You’ve got another copy of it, right?”

“No. I’ll have to get it from somewhere else if I want to finish the lightning ray before the end of the week.” Picking the book up, I tossed it into the trash. “Maybe they have it at the library.”

\---

I hadn’t been to a library in ages. No more card catalog, just computers. Everything looked brighter and shinier than I remembered. It took me a few minutes to figure out where I needed to go. I spotted the help desk off to the side and headed in that direction.

When I reached the desk, I cleared my throat. The person at the computer didn’t turn around and continued to type. So instead of asking about the book I wanted, I went another route. “I’m looking for a book. You should know it. It’s the one by that guy who was on that talk show to promote it. I think it’s blue.”

He sighed. “Can you be a little more...?” His words trailed off as he turned around and saw my face. The moment he saw who I was, I recognized him. My eyes widened to the point where I thought they might just roll out of my skull. I’d seen a zombie do that once, it hadn’t been pretty. “Billy?”

I blinked. It wasn’t every day you found your nemesis wearing a sweater vest and working at a desk in the local library. Why didn’t anyone else realize that Captain Hammer was in their midst? Maybe it was the glasses. Heck, most people couldn’t figure out I was me when I was wearing my goggles; maybe it worked the same way. “I told you not to call me that.” Then I noticed his name tag. “‘Bob Smith’? You’re Bob Smith?” I snorted.

“That’s a secret identity. I came up with it myself.” He actually looked proud of that.

“You work in a library.” I bit my lip to keep from laughing. He just didn’t seem like the library type. Besides, how could he turn pages with those huge, black glo... “You’re not wearing your gloves.” I don’t think I’d ever seen his hands before. Captain Hammer stuck them under the edge of the desk.

“Did you come here just to bother me? You’ve succeeded. Now you can go away before the director wants to know if I’m taking my break by talking to you.” He glanced towards a door where a rather grouchy woman was glaring in our direction.

“I had no idea that you worked here.” The woman’s gaze was starting to make me very uncomfortable. I wondered if she had any evil powers of her own. “I actually needed to find a book.”

“What’s the title?” I gave it to him. He turned back to the computer and began to type. “I had a woman go crazy at me yesterday because of how a book ended.”

“Really?”

“She plops the book down on the desk and said that it was missing the ending. It was a new book, so I doubled checked the number of pages. Everything was there. I tell her this and she goes through the roof. ‘That can’t be the end of the book, everything’s up in the air!’”

I laughed. “She was mad because the ending wasn’t what she wanted?”

“It gets better. Then she says that she wants me to order her another copy of the book. I tell her that the ending is going to be exactly the same since it’s the same book.” I could tell he was rolling his eyes. “She wants to know who she can complain to. I ended up making a copy of the publisher’s address and wishing her the best of luck.”

“I thought libraries were quiet, peaceful places.” A group of children came screaming out of a room marked ‘Story Time’. The noise level in the building reached a pitch that made my ears want to climb into my skull.

“The only people who think that don’t work in one.” He hit a key on the computer and I could hear something being printed. “Found it.” Captain Hammer set the paper in front of me. “You want me to show you where it is or can you find it yourself?”

“Uh...” And pass up the chance to see librarian ‘Bob Smith’ in action? “Show me?”

\---

He set the heavy book in my hands. I flipped through the pages to make sure it was the same version as the one I’d used to own. “This is it.”

“You’re not going to tell anyone about this, are you?” He crossed his arms over his chest.

“No one would believe me anyway.” I wasn’t even sure if I believed it. “I have to ask though, why a library?”

Captain Hammer leaned in closer, like he was about to reveal some deep, important secret. “Because librarians do it between the stacks.” He smacked me on the shoulder and walked away.


End file.
